


Roller Ghoster

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2019 [7]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Selina is trapped on a broken down roller coaster.  Admittedly, she’s had better moments.





	Roller Ghoster

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of Drawlloween.
> 
> Day 1 of Horror Fanworks Challenge.

This was not one of her finest moments.

Selina was bound and gagged in a roller coaster car that had been sitting at the ride entrance for what felt like hours. Of course, for a lot of that, she had been unconscious, but still. Her claws couldn’t reach the bonds holding her and the metal bar across her lap kept her from wiggling out of the car. Suddenly, the lights in the dark fairground turned on and the ride started.

“Hello, Batsy! Long time, no play!” The Joker’s voice rang out over the park speakers. “Your little kitty is out here playing with me, too. But will you find her in time?”

Selina craned her neck to look around. No bombs that she could see, but that didn’t mean none were there. She was in the front car, so she could see the upcoming track, but not much else. Joker kept taunting Bruce about where Selina might be as the car climbed higher and higher.

Selina reached the top of the coaster and screamed; the track at the bottom of the run was broken away. Her scream was muffled by the tape over her mouth. The car hurtled down the track. Selina watched helplessly as the broken track came closer.

And then something strange happened.

The track put itself back together. An eerie glow came over the broken section, washing over Selina with a frigid coldness as she passed through it.

The rush of wind from the coaster drowned out the Joker’s voice until she couldn’t hear him anymore. The ride came to a halt with a jerk, throwing her forward over the lap bar.

Bruce was there, pulling the bar up and carrying her off the ride. He gently removed the tape from her mouth and began untying her wrists. “Are you all right?”

“I am now,” she said.

“You were lucky. The track broke away just after you passed over it.”

“It was broken before I went over it.”

Bruce paused. “How could that be? I saw it disappear.”

“And I saw it reappear right before I went over it,” she said.

Bruce looked at her skeptically. Selina stared hard back at him.

“Well,” he said. “Stranger things have happened.”

He led Selina out of the park grounds, the Joker in tow. Selina glanced back at the roller coaster to see a ghostly figure staring back at her from the broken track. As she watched, the figure disappeared.

Selina shuddered and followed Bruce back to the car.


End file.
